Amethyst Shinigami
by la Pianissima
Summary: For the second time around, Chrome Dokuro clashed with a car, endangering her life again. In a comatose state, her life was on the verge of ending, and no one was there to care. Then a red-haired shinigami came, thinking that he's come to take her soul and let her rest forever. But this shinigami gave her a gift instead. AU. No pairings, yet (although RonaldxChrome is cute)
1. Escaping Death

**Title:** The Amethyst Shinigami

**Characters:** Chrome Dokuro and Grell Sutcliff

**Genre:** Supernatural

**Rating:** T for safety

**Summary:** For the second time around, Chrome Dokuro clashed with a car, endangering her life again. In a comatose state, her life was on the verge of ending, and no one was there to care. Then a red-haired shinigami came, thinking that he's come to take her soul and let her rest forever. But this shinigami gave her a gift instead.

**Warning:** If my plot is similar to any story you have read so far, then I'm sorry. I am not aware of that fact. But this plot belongs to me and the characters I use belong to their respective owners.

**Author's Note:** This is the second time I'll be doing a cross-over with Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Kuroshitsuji. I found my first one a success (Entitled "Safe and Sound"), so I decided to make another one. I'm not quite sure on how does this story goes, so you can help me get ideas with your reviews.

Pairings are not yet official though. I mean, GrellxChrome? I prefer GrellxSebby better. Can you pair a shinigami with a mortal? –tilts head- I don't know. Haha. And I REALLY don't know what am I doing sitting here typing this story. I should be focus with school and stuff, and my other multi-chaptered stories like "Storm Clouds II", "Knife Necklace", "My Juliet and Her Romeo" and many more!

Anyway, I hope you guys support this story like you have supported my first one. It's a new experience for me. This will be the first time (I think) that'll I'll be doing a Dark and serious type of story. I really don't know! I'm the Light and funny type of writer! Gaaaaah! This is going to be a fail. -sighs- Oh well.

And, oh, my second entry for my **16 Chrome Dokuro fan fics**. I hope you guys enjoyed it. And kindly leave reviews!

* * *

**The Amethyst Shinigami**

_la Pianissima_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Escaping Death**

Chrome Dokuro walked aimlessly in the outskirts of Namimori. Its lush, green forest emanated positive energy, making the girl smile. But what's a reason to smile if everything you had suddenly vanished? Mukuro, her master, kicked her out all of a sudden for no reason at all. She wanted someone to talk to, a shoulder to cry on to, and a place where she knows she belongs to. Her mind was confused. She doesn't know who she is anymore. Before, she knew she was Nagi, but after almost dying a few years back, Mukuro saved her. She became his vessel. She became a tool for the pineapple illusionist. She became Chrome Dokuro. Now that Mukuro abandoned her, she doesn't have a purpose in life anymore. She doesn't know where to go. She doesn't want her boss to be involved in her puny internal struggle of self-searching. She has lost herself.

The girl walked on and on, not knowing where to go and when to stop. She lost that pineapple hairstyle along the way and her mind was running blank. She felt like her sanity is slowly fading away, replacing it with confusion, paranoia and anxiety. She couldn't think straight, especially when a car suddenly came crashing towards her, and despite being capable of dodging the car, she let it hit her, hurting her, and almost killing her.

Chrome ended up in the nearest hospital. But she wouldn't wake up. She was in a deep sleep, a coma. The chances of her waking up, according to the doctors, were near zero. With Chrome lying unconscious, she couldn't make illusionary organs for her body, and that endangered her life more. And the worse of it is, no one has come to see her or to even look for her. No one.

At the back of Chrome's mind, she knew she was dying, and she accepted that fact. She should have died years ago, but she chose to live; someone let her live, and but not anymore this time. Mukuro has abandoned her. Boss is too busy with his own problems. It's probably better to die.

_No, no, no. Mademoiselle should not die, yet~_

Inside her head, Chrome heard a voice she doesn't recognize. It was an eerie, woman-ish but deep tone voice ringing at the back of her mind. She wanted to answer, but she doesn't know how.

_A~ra. Beauty like yours should not be wasted. A heart like yours should not weep. But oh, your mind has already been filled with the miasma of confusion. You escaped death three years ago, but now look at you, abandoned by the person who saved you. Tsktsk. Worry not. I can help you._

"_Help me?"_ Chrome thought.

_Yes, I can help you, only if you are willing to help me. Life is a two-way road. I scrub your back and you scrub mine, well you get the idea._

"_What am I supposed to do to help you?" _Chrome thought. It felt like de ja vu. Mukuro has asked her the same questions years ago, when she was about to die. She doubts this person or thing will abandon her sooner or later.

_Well, for starters, you will help me reap souls. We'll send souls either to heaven, hell or let them wander on earth as restless beings, depending on the lives they've lived._

"_Reap souls? Like angels?"_

_Angels?! Ha! Those stupid fools, only caring what's pure and not. They don't have enough jobs compared to us shinigamis!_

"_Shi-shinigamis?!"_

_Yes, yes! Death gods, shinigamis. That's what I am. So, do you want to be one, young lady? We can have so much fun in the world and no one can stop us! Tee hee~!_

"_I . . . don't know."_

_Ahh, well. That's a shame._

"_If I become a shinigami, does that mean I have to die?"_

_Hmm, not actually. But your soul will just be, how do I put this . . . upgraded? It means you'll live longer and be much more powerful than what you are currently. You'll still feel pain and emotion like any other human, but you have other 'special' powers they don't have._

"_I'll take the job."_

_Ahh! Really? How fun~ Tee hee. — Ah! Where are my manners? I am Grell Sutcliffe. A pleasure to work with you, Chrome Dokuro._

"_Nice t-to meet you too, Mr. Grell. Uhm, what do I do first?"_

_I have to turn you into an immortal, mon cherie. But first, we need to fake your death._

* * *

I ran out of ideas! Noooo!

Oh well, what goes around, come around. So, what do you think? I wrote it on impulse. And I enjoyed writing it too, teehee.

Kindly leave reviews, okay? I highly appreciate it. And thanks for reading!


	2. Metamorphosis

Whew~ Five reviews?! Wow! Thanks. I'm so happy!

_TheLemonGoddess_ - Not an avid shipper of 6996 too, so maybe there will be no hints of it here.

_Karo_ - Thank you! And I hope you like this chappie, although, not much of 6996 emotions.

_chrome fan_ - Darling~ I love 1896 too. But there won't be signs of Canon ships here, as you will read later on at the end of the chapter :))

_C.N.D_ - Awwe! Thanks for loving it. Here's the next chapter.

_KawaiiNekoNami_ - Yeah, I kinda feel that this will have a dark episode somewhere in the future. Oh well~

Alrighty, on with the second chapter!

**A/N: **The idea on Grell's Temporary Death Potion is taken from W. Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_.

And I do not own KHR and BB.

* * *

**Amethyst Shinigami**

_la Pianissima_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Metamorphosis**

"Uhm, are y-you sure this would work, Mr. Grell?" Chrome asked, reflecting on what she and Grell had planned during Chrome's stay in the hospital. She was still very much alive, thanks to the combined forces of Mukuro and Hibari's Mist flames, but on most parts, Grell's supernatural powers. The doctors still believe she was still in a comatose state, so she only awakens when she and Grell were alone.

"We won't know until we try." Grell said. He was in his human form, with those long brown locks and clumsy hands. He introduced himself to the hospital as the person who hit Chrome with his car, taking responsibility over the girl (obviously, it's a lie). The two agreed that Chrome will 'die' in her sleep, considering that the doctors believe she had no more chance to live.

"B-but, what if Mukuro-sama or Kumo-san figured it out? Or Boss? Boss can sense if someone is lying or not . . ." She stuttered, looking at the possible outcomes. There was a great chance it would happen.

"Dearie~ The inventions from my world is nothing compared to yours. We're much, _much _more advance than you humans, scientifically and spiritually. The long-haired brunet grinned, showing off his pearly white teeth while mixing weird liquids into a cup for Chrome to drink.

"I w-won't di-die, right?" Chrome shivered, noticing the puffy, green smoke lingering above the strange concoction.

"No you won't. Your life is in my hands. Trust me on this." Grell grinned again, giving the cup to Chrome. "Here you go; one cup of Temporary Death for the Young Lady who wants to be a Shinigami. Drink all of it or else, it won't be in full effect. Tee-hee~"

At the count of four, Chrome drank the cup empty. Grell retrieved the cup, smiling maniacally, as if he had seen a flying pig or a white raven. A minute later, Chrome suddenly fell, her body inanimate. The potion was in gear and all that's left is to let the Vongola Famiglia know.

"Tee-hee~ Now, to show these humans how brilliant an actress I am." Carefully, Grell placed a small sheet of paper inside Chrome's belongings. In it was Sawada Tsunayoshi's telephone number. The shinigami waltzed off to the door, pretending to cry for help. When the doctors came in and double-checked Chrome's body, they confirmed her dead. And Grell wailed like there is no tomorrow.

**[(o_o)]**

The Sawada Household was drenched in a gloomy atmosphere that night. It has been three days since Chrome has gone missing. Mukuro even returned to Japan from France when he realized he cannot make a connection with Chrome.

"Tsuna," an infant in a black suit with a fedora hat said, walking near the brunet Decimo. "You still haven't found her yet?"

The Decimo shook his head. "Not yet. But I can feel her. I, I just can't locate her coordinates." The young boss muffled out a soft cry.

All of a sudden, a weird sensation came over Tsuna. The boy stood unmoving, his eyes quivering, as if he had seen a ghost.

Somewhere in Namimori, the other Vongola Guardians felt the same _eerie sensation._

"Oi, Tsuna!" Reborn called his student's name once he noticed the stiffness of the lad's body.

"Chr-chrome . . . I, can't . . . I can't feel her flame waves anymore . . ." Tsuna muttered, face still in a shaken façade.

"What?!"

"It's . . . It's like . . . _she's disappeared._"

**[(o_o)]**

Meanwhile, in Kokuyo Land, Mukuro and the gang were sleeping soundly when the pineapple illusionist suddenly woke from his slumber. He found himself drenched in cold sweat.

"T-this . . . feeling . . ." The young man mumbled. He never felt this anxious before. Something is wrong in the atmosphere. No, something is _missing_, like as if some string of connection has vanished.

"Chrome." He muttered before running out outside, dashing towards the direction of the Sawada Household.

**[(o_o)]**

In one of the rooms of Namimori Middle School, a lone skylark was hurriedly signing mountains of papers on top of his desk. Two days' worth of papers must be finished that night. Why? Because he, the aloof cloud of the Vongola, has also been searching for the missing female mist guardian for the past two days.

Even though he doesn't like the boisterous _family_ he is in, he couldn't stop himself to care. He liked that unusual girl and her quietness, except, of course, for that pineapple hair-style which greatly reminded him of his arch rival. She doesn't attract crowds, and he likes that. She's obedient, and he likes that. When he heard she has gone missing, there was a small prick in his chest, although it wasn't noticeable, it was still painful, only a bit. He hated being tied down by connections, but if it is to stop that prickly feeling, he had to help.

Signing at the last bundle of papers, a sudden sensation came over him, as if lightning has hit his entire body, paralyzing him in his chair. When he regained composure, Hibari stood up, cursing the remaining papers to be signed. They can wait, but this _feeling_ can't. He glanced at the night's sky, looking for evidences of abnormal weather interference. But he saw none.

Slightly annoyed, he grabbed his jacket and walked off. His intuition may not be as sharp as that herbivore he calls 'boss', but he knew it was something related to _her_. He didn't realize that his feet were taking him to the brunet's house.

**[(o_o)]**

"Juudaime!"

"Yo Tsuna."

"Sawada!"

"Herbivore."

"Kufufu~ Sawada Tsunayoshi."

All of his guardians were waiting at the front yard, calling his name when Tsuna came out of his house, face sunken. The five exchanged anxious looks when they saw their boss huffing heavily. Nobody spoke for a while.

"Ch-chrome . . . s-she . . ." Tsuna tried to explain, but the tears he didn't want to fall, came, making him look pathetic in front of his guardians. He wiped his tears with his hand.

"What is it, Tsunayoshi? What happened to my Chrome?!" Mukuro demanded, abruptly placing his two hands on the Decimo's shoulders, shaking him.

"Oi! How dare you pressure Juudaime! Let him finish his sentence!" Gokudera retaliate, holding Mukuro by his shoulder. Iemitsu came outside the house. Before he closed the front door, the five surely heard Nana crying. Walking towards Tsuna, he disheveled his son's spiky mane, reassuring him that it's okay to wipe a few tears. The blond man gazed silently at his chosen guardians.

"I'm sorry, all of you, but Chrome-chan's dead." Iemitsu's words were filled with hurt and sadness. Frowning, he readied himself for the teens' reactions.

"What?!"

"No way!"

"Are you EXTREMELY serious?!"

". . ."

"M-my . . . C-chrome . . ."

Sighing, the older man explained. "A doctor called just now. Chrome had been hit by a car in the next town three days ago. Due to her weak immune system, she laid there in a comatose state. Her chance of survival was near zero. And just over an hour ago, she . . ."

"You can't be serious!" Mukuro shouted with all the rage he felt. He grabbed Iemitsu's collar, disbelieving. "You must be lying! Nagi can't be dead! I've checked her organs, they were still functional!"

"St-stop it Mukuro! It's all true . . . Chrome, she . . . she's left us already. . . My intuition never fails me." Melancholically, the Vongola Decimo said, calming down everyone. His tears were still flowing. Chrome was too sweet, too kind to have left so soon.

"Tomorrow, we'll visit the hospital to retrieve her body."

Nobody said a word. It hurts them to know that a faithful ally is gone, and they hadn't done anything to help. Seeing her corpse will cause them to suffer more, because they know they could have made her life a happy one if only God gave them time.

"There are still classes tomorrow, herbivores. Better not be late." Hibari said before leaving. Though the emotionless skylark did not show any hints of sympathy, they knew he was affected, one way or another.

Mukuro backed off a few steps, indigo mists developing around him. "I'll be back tomorrow." He said before disappearing.

"I'll go with you tomorrow, Juudaime."

"Me too, Tsuna. I want to see Chrome."

"I'll tell Kyoko-chan when I get home. I'm sure she wants to join you."

Iemitsu nodded, giving each boy a pat on the shoulder. Tsuna nodded as well, thanking everyone. The father and son watched the trio walked home, not noticing the red-head sitting on top of the Sawada's roof.

"Chrome-chan sure has a lot of caring friends~"

**[(o_o)]**

The hospital room where Chrome was in was filled with pure silence. Only the sobs, sniffs and wails can be heard. Kyoko, Haru, I-Pin, Lambo, Bianchi, Nana, Iemitsu, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei visited the hospital to retrieve Chrome's body. The doctors explained thoroughly what happened to the time Chrome was found in the streets, covered with blood, her organs missing, to the time she died.

Grell came in suddenly, opening the door with a slight 'bang'.

"Oh. Y-you must be-be her family?" Innocently, Grell stuttered. "I-I'm s-sorry! My brakes malfunctioned a-and I-I already honked my horn so many times, b-but she just c-couldn't move! I'm s-sorry!" He apologized, bowing deeply towards the Sawada family. When Tsuna asked who he is, the doctor answered that he was the man who hit Chrome.

Tsuna flinched. Something about that man is off. His Hyper Intuition is acting up again.

"Why you!" Gokudera took a step forward, balling his right fist. Yamamoto held him back.

"There's nothing we could do now, right?" The baseball player forced out a smile.

"I-I'm really sorry. Please, I already paid the hospital bills and the funeral bills too. I take full responsibility of my immoral action." Grell stated. Behind him, a man clad in grey came in. He had long silver hair and a very noticeable scar running along his pale face. A few strands of his hair were braided in front. He also wore a large, soggy, top hat with matching grey shawl.

"Hel~lo." The man waved and smiled creepily. "I'm the undertaker for this young girl here." He stepped forward to examine the girl's petite body. His unseen eyes gazed at the corpse for a while, shifting his head left to right, looking at Chrome from head to toe.

"Hmm~ This girl has such natural beauty, untouched and sparkling like the stars. It's too bad she died an early death." Commented the undertaker. He glanced at the sorrowful faces of the people in the room. There were random twitches from here and there. Sighing, he left the room, saying to the doctor, "Bring the child to my workplace. I'll handle the rest there."

They watched the undertaker take his leave, the doctor followed.

"I-I'll give you some sp-space, Sawada-san." Grell excused himself. The Namimori citizens didn't noticed the evil grin implanted on the 'driver's' face. Seeing Grell leaving, Tsuna gulped as a shiver ran down his spine.

Gokudera noticed Tsuna's stiffened gaze.

"Juudaime, what's wrong?" The silverette asked, careful not to let the girls hear.

"Uhm . . . Grell-san, I feel a weird ambiance coming from him . . ." Tsuna replied softly. Gokudera, Yamamoto and Iemitsu shared uneasy glances. They seem to feel the same thing as Tsuna.

". . . Chrome-chan, she was still so young . . ." Nana held back her tears as Iemitsu comforted her.

"It can't be helped Maman. Sometimes, unexpected things happen. Precious things and people are sacrificed. Let's not waste the value Chrome-chan's death gave us. She wants us to stick together like glue as a family, love each other like a kid would, and cherish every moment like it was our last." Bianchi spoke. Everyone nodded in agreement. _But Chrome's death surely is peculiar._ The strawberry blonde thought.

Minutes later, a few nurses came in, saying that they'll be transporting Chrome's body to the undertaker's workplace.

The Sawadas and company left. With one last glance at his only-female guardian, Tsuna and the others forced a smile. In his mind, the Decimo was contemplating his other Mist Guardian's reaction to this incident.

**[(o_o)]**

The nurses didn't notice the grin on the undertaker's face when they transported the dead girl's body in his workroom. They bowed and let the man do his thing.

When no one else was in the room, Grell appeared from behind one on the coffins inside the vicinity.

"Fufu~ I'm sorry to make you come all the way from England, Undertaker, and on such short notice too." Grell apologized, bowing down to the veteran shinigami in front of him. He watched as Undertaker carried Chrome to the coffin where he was hiding from earlier.

"Nishishi~ Everything related to death is fun~" Undertaker grinned creepily, singing his sentence. He laid Chrome inside the coffin and closing it afterwards. The silverette muttered some words before asking the brunette Grell a serious question. "Are you sure on what you are doing?"

Grell pouted. "I'm not the one to be questioned, Chrome is. I gave her the pros and cons and she answered me, asking me to make her a Death God. She offered me her assistance for free, what else could I do but accept?"

"I know that there's no law in turning mortals into shinigamis. I was a mortal before, but Mr. Grell, don't you have an assistant already — ahh, Donald was it? Nishi~" Walking over to the other side of the room, the undertaker opened up another coffin, eyeing the carbon copy of Chrome inside of it, its edges were still smoking.

"Oh, you mean Ronald? Baah. He's just a twerp annoying the hell out of me. — Hey, what did you just do?" Grell asked, blinking at the second Chrome. "Isn't Chrome-chan inside _this_ coffin?" He pointed to the coffin beside him.

"Nishishi~ I made a copy of Chrome-chan, that's what. That coffin over there is a copying machine. And this coffin here is where the end result is placed. Pretty neat, huh?" The grin on Undertaker's face widened. Grell 'ooh-ed~' and 'aah-ed'.

"I see. I guess this is easier than what I had planned." Grell looked at the similarities the two had. It appeared like her, smelled like her. It even has the same aura just like hers; only this copy is lifeless, dull and empty. Like a really _dead _Chrome. Grell grinned. This copy will be able to_ completely_ fool those mortals' subhuman senses.

"Nishi~ I thought you'd say that, that's why I brought it along with me. When will she wake up? When will you transform her? Will she need a make-over? _Have you told William yet?_" Undertaker's questions buzzed inside the shinigami's head. The last one irked him.

"Will-chan will know, eventually. — Ahh, I think the potion's wearing off now." Grell turned to open the coffin where the real Chrome was in. The violet eyes blinked as she adjusted to the sudden rays of light.

"We-where am . . . I?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. The proof of her being contracted to Mukuro disappeared in her right eye, turning it back to its glorious shade of violet. Her body felt like brand new, as if she was reborn. No hints of injuries whatsoever.

"Good morning, Chrome-chan!" Grell helped the girl out of the coffin. Chrome eyed the room suspiciously.

"Hello there, little girl. I'm Mr. Undertaker, nice to meet you." Undertaker greeted, his creepy smile never wavering.

"Uhmm, h-hi . . ."

"Don't worry dearie, he was a famous shinigami back in those days, but he's retired now." Grell said, gesturing to the silverette. Chrome gulped.

"F-famous?"

"Yep~! He was the one who took Marie Antoinette's soul when she died."

"_The Marie Antoinette?!"_ Chrome shrieked. "W-where did you s-sent her?"

"Hnnn . . . I didn't send her anywhere. She became a wandering ghost after her death. Some demons might have eaten her soul by now." Undertaker answered, busily doing his job as an undertaker to the copy of Chrome.

"B-but why?" The girl asked. "Why wouldn't you send her to hell instead? Wouldn't it be just that way?"

"Nishishishi~ Shinigamis base their decisions on the lifestyle the person lived. It is not a question of who or what or why. And besides, the Fallen Angels in hell were in turmoil at that time, so sending people to hell would be rendered useless."

"O-ooh. . ."

"Ahh~ Remember that Chrome-chan. Undertaker has given you your first advice on becoming a shinigami." Grell cooed.

"Okay . . . Grell-san, what is he . . . Is that me . . .?" Chrome pointed to the copy of herself. Her eyes doubled in size when she felt that it's her, but _not entirely her._

"Oh, that'll be your substitute. I have no idea if the Sawadas decides to cremate you or bury you in a coffin. If they bury you, then it's okay by me, but if they decide to cremate you, then that's a problem." Grell explained.

"That's why I brought my copying machine. I copied your whole entire being. It's much easier this way than digging you up if ever they bury you. Nishi~" Undertaker said. Stepping back, he looked at his finished product. "Perfect! You look like a sleeping doll. So peaceful, so beautiful, so fragile."

"Y-yeah . . . But, if I'm awake, then wouldn't Boss and the others feel my presence?" Curiously, the girl asked. She can clearly see that she was in one of the hospital's rooms.

"Not to worry, Chrome. This room is located in another dimension. Sawada and the others won't sense your presence. The potion I made you drink already had the supernatural ingredients on turning you to a shinigami. Right now, you're still in the process of becoming one." Grell said, combing his long, brown hair.

"Oh~ The olden version? I haven't heard anyone doing that nowadays~" Undertaker said. "It's the most lengthy, yet effective way to be a shinigami. I also took that route to shinigamidom. It took me a whole week before I became a true-blooded shinigami. Nishi~"

Chrome nodded. She can feel something inside her changing and her eyes are becoming a bit blurry too.

"Oh look! The first signs of transformation." Grell grinned, showing off his pearly white, shark-like teeth. Chrome staggered a bit but Undertaker caught her.

"I . . . I can't see anything . . ." The girl cried softly.

"Don't worry dear. It's part of the process." Grell reassured, patting the girl's head. "Here you go." Grell took out his Training Glasses from his inner pocket and placed it on Chrome. The girl blinked for a while before standing on her own feet.

"Thank you . . ."

"Shinigamis are known for their poor eyesight. That's why we wear these glasses." Grell explained.

"Now, if you two excuse me, I have to deliver this fake Chrome to the awaiting family outside." Undertaker placed the fake Chrome on a movable bed then called some nurses on a desk phone.

"Nishishi. Hello? This is Undertaker. The girl named Chrome Dokuro is ready. Yes, ba-bye."

"I suggest you sleep here in the coffin while the Sawadas take your _other_ body, Chrome. Or do you want to watch them mourn for over you?"

"Mmm. . . Maybe I'll sleep some more. My head's getting dizz—" Chrome fell unconscious as Grell caught her. The brunet then place the girl in one of Undertaker's coffins.

"Nighty-night. When you wake up, you'll be a full-pledged shinigami." Grell closed the coffin and blew a kiss. He saw Chrome's once-purple orb gradually becoming lighter and lighter. Shinigamis are well-known for their strange eye color.

And so, the tale of Chrome the Shinigami begins.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

Yeah! Chapter 2 finally finished. It sounded a bit rushed, yea? But that's just the way it is.

So, I've watched the seven OVAs of Kuroshitsuji and learned so many about the lives of a shinigami. I've also watched snippets of Kuroshitsuji Musical: The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World. I heard there is a training school-something for shinigamis and someone called "Father" who creates the death gods' special spectacles.

Here I am asking if you want me to follow that stuff or if you'd like Chrome to be doing a death god's job already. I decided not long ago to pair Chrome with Ronald Knox, believe it or not. I find it somewhat cute and funny, you know, Ronald being a Casanova-ish type of person while Chrome, still being innocent and cute. Baahh.

Oh yeah. Since Chrome is a shinigami now, what's her Death Scythe? (Although pen's outburst already told me that I should use her infamous trident and reap souls like how we eat spaghetti, I'm willing to wait for your opinions)

And I'm also asking for Chrome's targets! OCs are well-accepted. I don't want to kill a character in either of the series YET (yes, I'm planning to KILL a certain red-head girl, shishishi) You can help me by giving their names, birthdates, type of death, a bit of the person's history and the shinigami's decision.

Please review and feel free to answer my questions. And thank you for those who favorite-d and followed this. Mwua mwua~!

_Arrivederci!_


End file.
